Elizabeth Neville
: Elizabeth Enya Neville (b. 22 January 2011) is a Half-Veela witch who is the lovechild of Emmett Neville and his now-deceased Veela Lover, In-na. Liz was born at Soyang-ho ( Lake Soyang) in Chuncheon, South Korea. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 2022, and was sorted into the House of Slytherin. Biography Family Legacy Family Sigil Their Family House sigil consists of a black backdrop with a standing sword entwined with a Rose vine. The Neville family dates back long before the Tudor Dynasty. It is filled with many Pureblood witches and Wizards famous and infamous to England. Known throughout history as blood purist, the current line now consists of many Half-Blood Witches and Wizards. Though their blood supremacy seems to be a thing of the past, many Nevilles do not marry muggleorn. With Lizzie's true parentage being revealed, her Grandfather had a personalized sigil made for her. The only difference from the Family sigil and her own is that a Silver-haired woman with Violet eyes and a white gown stands behind the sword. Early History Elizabeth was born at Soyang Lake on January 22nd. The day of her birth marked the day of two deaths in her family. Her Veela Mother, In-na, died in childbirth with Emmett by her side. Emmett had every intention of the fall out that was bound to occur once his wife found out about his lovechild. Upon his arrival, he had learned that his son was stillborn. This only made matters worse when Alyson saw Emmett had returned home with another woman's healthy baby girl in his arms. In a turn of events when the members of the Neville family arrived at the manor to hear and see the new bundle of joy, Alyson claimed Elizabeth as her own. Though all the relatives were overjoyed, a Seer who foresaw Alyson having a son, became very suspicious of Elizabeths true parentage. Elizabeth grew up knowing nothing of her real mother or heritage. Everyone else also believed Alyson was Elizabeth's birth mother. It is unknown why Emmett allowed Alyson to claim Liz in the first place though it could simply be because he thought it would ease his wife's grief. Because he still felt love for In-Na, he gave Elizabeth the middle name Enya though has never spoken or called her by that name. Instead, Emmett calls Liz 'Lilibet'. Hogwarts First year The first year of Hogwarts was quiet. She was sorted into the House Slytherin where she befriended many. She didn't care the age of those she would place herself before; believing that those she befriended were lucky to have her as a friend. She was well-received by many of her housemates. Second year Unlike last year, Lizzie had looked forward to her new home away from home. Though she was not into anything beyond the usual business of studying, she had a desire of joining the Dueling club but focused her attention elsewhere mid-year. Third year Third-year she part of a group of girls who were rumored to be prejudice against muggle-born and sometimes half-blood students who were mixed or cursed with or by 'beast'. It is said they would get others to prank or pick on these particular students. There is no proof of this being the true intent of this group, or that it was a group of girls who were truly close and only being typecast. Fourth year Fourth-year found Elizabeth keeping mostly to herself. Unlike the following year when she was constantly whispered about by nearly everyone, she seemed to fade within the crowd of students who attended. Towards the end of the year, Lizzie seemed to be unsettled about something that she wouldn't even tell her closet friend about. Fifth year Finding out her true half heritage The summer before fifth-year began year was a quiet yet fun one. Her Veela Heritage became more and more obvious to her parents during their formal dinners with the guest from beyond the UK. Teens all gathered around Liz and or outright stared at her with awe. This might have been the best time to tell their daughter, but Alyson refused because of selfish reasons. So as the previous years before, Liz hopped on the Hogwarts Express to begin her fifth year oblivious to it all which put many students at risk. A letter of confidence was issued to Liz upon her arrival at school to speak about her Veela heritage and to get the calming draughts to keep the anger that Veelas are known for at bay. Liz took the letter as a compliment and informed the sender of both her parents and grandparents were purely wizards and witches with no mix of magical creatures. She told her father and mother on the first Hogsmeade weekend where they both just happened to be visiting a friend at the time. Her anger was, thankfully untested. Even the token bully couldn't get under Lizzie's skin thanks to her actual belief that they were simply jealous that she was a 'Neville'. It was a letter from her father that told her of her true heritage. Emmett believed the risk was too great for others who attended Hogwarts and didn't want his daughter punished when the fault was not her own. Receiving a letter from her papa always produced a smile upon her face each time as Emmett expected and wrote in the beginnings of the letter. But, as he also stated, her smile waned and all those turbulent emotions began to unravel. Liz was unable to read the rest of the letter; not only saddened by what she was told but angry. Under the guise of getting calming draught for her 'friend' at the hospital wing. After healer Eudora Minx averted her attention from Elizabeth to Hayden Sorel, Elizabeth became angry. With Eudora's quick thinking, Liz was able to get the calming draught and leave without turning into a Harpie-like creature. She remained out of sight for a few days and stayed in her dorm room completely covered up with a blanket. Physical appearance Humanoid Appearance Lizzies naturally red hair has lightened. Her complexion is still barely sunkissed, speckled with reddish-brown freckles like her father, Emmett. She has light hazel eyes circled by a violet ring around it which seems to slowly be overtaking the hazel color. Harpie Appearance When her anger exceeds her limitations, Elizabeth will turn into a harpy-like creature with white/ginger ombre feathers. Her eyes become bird-like and completely violet in color. Now with calming drought, Liz will never run the risk of turning into a full harpy, but her eyes will still sometimes change with extreme moods. Lizzie stands about five feet eight inches. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills • Unmatched beauty (Veela Heritage) • An ability to enchant and engross those who find her attractive. • A beautiful hypnotic voice. •Hypnotic Dancing •Charm Possessions Books for whatever class she is heading to. Inkwell and paper. Wand. Relationships Trivia * Purebloods would know of the Neville family. Though their fortune has stayed relatively the same, their blood status is not filled with as much Purebloods as before. * Elizabeth was named after Elizabeth Tudor; a Queen in history favored by her 'Mother', Alyson. * Lizzie also speaks Welsh. * Only her father calls her Lilibet. Rumours -{Confirmed} It is suspected by some that Elizabeth has some sort of Veela heritage. Though based on who her known parents and Grandparents are, she is believed to be a Half-Blood witch. -Gifted an item with both their initials on it to a Slytherin boy she fancies. *Liz denies 'it', though she won't specify which 'it' she is denying. Behind the scenes *Lizzie was written with every intention of being Hufflepuff before her creator took the Quiz to see what House Lizzie would best fit in. *Liz is intended to be a Dark character with the guise of being a very warm and welcoming girl. Category:Slytherins